Quédate en Madrid
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [One-Shot/Song-fic] "It's England". However, it didn't mattered with whom were Antonio, after all, he would come back to him… (Spamano, mostly One-sided)


**Disclaimer:** As every one of you, pretty people know, Hetalia, its characters and whatever comes with it doesn't belong to me. I'm not the one we all praise as Hidekaz Himaruya, only speak a little amount of Japanese and survive in the Anglophone countries. Seriously, my speaking is pretty much bad. Also, "Quédate en Madrid" (a.k.a., Stay in Madrid) belongs to the Spaniard band Mecano.

 **Summary:** _"It's England". However, it didn't mattered with whom were Antonio, after all, he would come back to him…_

 **Comments:** I never thought I would post this in English. Since I'm pretty bad at its grammar and always get a mess with the conjugations and all these things, it never, **never** crossed my head I would write a Spamano in English. But… here you have, Hetalians, all for you. Furthermore, I wanted to be something fluffy and sappy, but it's the melancholy of Mecano of whom we talk about. Their songs are so awesome (obviously, the tittle has to be in Spanish, since the story is in English and I had named a few Spanish stories in English… that's just REALLY freaking great. Love you irony).Try and guess why is Rated T? Not for the Drama, surely! (Don't paid me attention, I'm driving myself insane).

If you can, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Stay in Madrid**_

* * *

 _With the nose between your eyes…_

His pinkish maid costume was making him uncomfortable. Spain never gave him the reason behind why his dress had to be pink. Pink. With all the colorful gamma left to chase, it had to be the girlish color in it. Romano, everyday had to sigh and resign to not light the girly costume.

Spain was such a bastard. A goddamn bastard, who always leave the house only to visit Austria. Ugh, why would he left him alone? All alone, by himself? It was a pitiful sensation in his stomach, which ached like fire, such an endless fire.

Envy. Is it?

After frowning his nose and reminding himself that Spain would never leave him alone, his anger faded and was replaced by an unknown expression, that one, the smile inversed. And what if Spain get over of him and leave before he would ever know? What if he's on top with him? What if he had been so selfish and ever thought that Antonio would always be for him?

No. Do not let that thoughts get back to you again, he'll come back… Will he?

"Stop wondering, it's pitiful" he thought out loud. If he didn't done so, he would probably start feeling blue. "He won't leave you. He'll die before that."

* * *

 _With your ears in the hands, I'm teaching to Van Gogh…_

How we got to those dark wonders? Oh, right. His dress. And after that, the bastard. After it, the bastard leaving him. And after that? That's it. Nothing. We stood still in that point.

Romano sighed. The door threw open and the Roma's King appeared in it. Yelling his loud, childish and comfortable "Romano~ did you miss me?" following him like a tail. He would see the corridor and roll his eyes when the Spaniard notice him and rush for meeting his little, sweet, almost like his son, nation.

"I missed your tomatoes." Was his reply. Antonio's mouth curled funnily in disapproval. His eyes watered and Lovino couldn't help but wonder if they were just a mock or real.

"Don't say such bad things, Romano! At least say you did thought of me?" He said, almost begging. Romano had to get used to be between his arms and levitate when (not so)welcoming the brunette.

"Maybe, bastard." He inflated his cheeks. They turned a little darker and Antonio wrapped him tight in his chest.

"You're the best person I could ever ask, Lovi!" he replied every time he would come.

Romano's cheeks had to do their best to survive.

* * *

 _How the result gets better…_

He opened his eyes. His being waked by inertia and followed the door's path. It didn't took him so long until he arrived his room.

He didn't had the urge of knocking. In fact, he would know he was sleeping, so it'd be useless if he just punched down the door.

The image of Spain shirtless went to his mind. Even when the gloom was really heavy, it was enough his own imagination to guide him through a path. One he had traveled dozens of times before.

Before he knew it, his sleeping shirt slop down to the floor. He creep in the bed and looked for the other's face. When he found it, he placed a gentle kiss in his nose, followed by other on top of his lips. Really close to it, only to tease him and wake him up. It always worked, even if the other didn't followed.

"Mmm…" he listened Antonio murmur in his dreams, "Roman…o" his lashes fluttered a few times, revealing his dark green emerald eyes slowly.

"Bastard," he replied. Carefully, as if seeing a magnificent being, something that was above his comprehension. Spain frown and wake. He gazed careful to the South Italian.

"What is it? Aren't you feeling ok?" a soft smile curled his mouth. The other, serious as a statue, just watched him, opened his lips, as inviting Antonio to do something with them. No doubt flashed in his eyes.

"You know I'm feeling beyond better, bastard." He didn't had the need to add something else before the Spaniard attached his lips.

* * *

 _When it's done by two…_

His hand gripped tight the bed sheet in his fists at the time he moaned with pleasure. His stomach was in Spanish's tongue possession and what a job he was doing. If he just wonder a bit…

"Don't stop…" he recommended trying uselessly to catch his breath. Antonio gazed him a bit and went to look his face.

"Do you mean… that you want me to continue?" Lovino could die with that phrase.

* * *

 _And now I'm talking with you in diminutive…_

His mind could not process what was happening. However, Spain was there, sucking his cock.

And—wow! He just could enjoy it forever.

They had been together, like this. But not like… this, it was complicated to explain but… he could only remember that they never get this far. Why they hadn't done before? It was beyond heaven!

"You… ugmm…t-told…ah… me, you're dating… someone" he had to pause at this point. It seemed that Spain was pretty hungry. "Who-was-it?"

Spain didn't answered. At least, not with words. He accelerated his doing and Lovino exploded in his mouth. Not a single drop out of his mouth.

* * *

 _…with cake names._

"It's England."

He had to hold his breath for not screaming. Antonio helped taking care of his mouth and invading it all with a desperate, hungry and thirsty kiss. His tongue looking for Lovino's.

After a few minutes of gaming with him, he could feel Romano's hips moving slowly, calling him to continue. He wandered for his eyes, and saw them with few tears on them. Spain assumed they were from the intromission.

"Don't worry, Lovi. Just… keep calm. The better is just coming" he said.

"I'm not in pain, bastard. Just…" he moaned lightly when Antonio teased inside of him. "Finish it."

* * *

 _The day you have the red eyes and my nose sneezes…_

"Lovino!" and the two of them finished.

The next day, when Spain left the house Lovino felt that ache in his chest return, like it did when he was a child.

Envy, right? It's always a pleasure see an old friend.

England. Stupid, super-eye browed, England.

Nothing takes what belonged to him once.

* * *

 _…we'll do what we can to dinner partridge…_

They had turned out into a routine. Every night, moans and gasps flooded the room of the older nation and the room ended, in one way or another, painted in white.

And, in the day, Antonio talked hours and hours with England, of every kind of things Romano would notice in the night act, when he asked all of his secrets and Antonio answered all of them blinded by the lust.

Secrets for a good cock. It didn't seem like a bad exchange after all. All of England secrets were pluses.

Let's not forget the end of the night. Lovino covering his love bites with his white shirt and walking far away from the bed. And, when he was about to touch the knob, Antonio begged "Lovino, quédate, please". His heart filled with pride hearing his words. He felt a kind of peace surround him at the time he fitted in Spain's arms perfectly. Something, he bet, England didn't.

However, it didn't mattered with whom were Antonio, after all, he would come back to him…

 _Stay in Madrid…_

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Final Notes** : And here is it. I'm sorry if it was an aberration and wasted your time. I'm not good writing lemon, less I would be with lime, which is actually less explicit. Yeah, I haven't even tried in Spanish, so feel lucky Anglophones!

Hope it didn't was so sad. Blame on Mecano, not in me!

Bye-bye!

P.S.: If you didn't noticed, there's a huge time skip between the greeting and the other scene. Also, if you find misspels, tell me!

 _gemini in tauro, June 21st of 2016._


End file.
